Keshawn Jackson's Love Story
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Keshawn Jackson from my story "A Little Light That Shines in Darkness" finally has found the woman he loves. :D
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my Christmas present story to MooseWars. Yes I know I can give you a gift in person, but you love my writing and I wanted to give you something special for all that you've done for is a love story, and there's no way I can do a love story in one chapter...for me it just doesn't work. So this will be a multi chapter story.  
_

Keshawn Jackson sat at the computer, bored. He was upset he wished that he had a lovely woman beside him, he wanted a girlfriend. Keshawn thought he looked good, and had a good personality, so why didn't the girls come running? Why didn't they love him? Keshawn was depressed about this…his roommate and best friend Officer Frank Poncherello had a girlfriend…and Keshawn always teased Ponch saying that he was better…so how could Ponch get a girl, and Keshawn not? This just wasn't right!

Keshawn slammed his head down in frustration. "Why doesn't anyone love me!?" he yelled. Then he stopped himself. "Why I'm I being such a wimp? I can get over this," he admitted. Then he got on Facebook and found that this boy that he knew from school, a boy that he thought was hideous, was getting married. Once again Keshawn slammed his head down. "This just isn't fair!"

As soon as he said that Ponch walked in "Hey, Keshawn, what's wrong?" he asked setting down the groceries he had just bought.

"I want to have someone love me," he answered.

"Um…" Ponch replied not sure what to say.

"You wouldn't understand," Keshawn replied.

Ponch was silent, Keshawn was probably right…ever since they'd met there were a lot of things Ponch would never understand about Keshawn.

"Wait just a minute…are you on an online dating site?" Ponch asked biting back a smile.

Keshawn looked at him slightly terrified. "No!" he said loudly as he closed the computer.

Ponch was silent for a few moments then when he turned his attention back to the groceries Keshawn pulled open the computer again to look at the dating profile of a woman by the name of Vesper Collins.

He smiled at her picture, she had long black hair that was curly, and down past her shoulders, she was wearing a beanie in the picture. Keshawn thought it looked lovely on her. She was in a tank top, and ripped jeans. He began to read some information about her, she was a model in his eyes…but in real life her job was a veterinarian, he smiled knowing that meant she might like animals. Of which he was a big fan of them as well. He then looked over to his fish that still hadn't moved since Monday.

"Ponch, Mr. Floppy Bubbles has been acting kinda funny lately…"

"He's not the only one," Ponch mumbled.

"What?" Keshawn asked.

"Nothing…um what's wrong with him?" Ponch asked.

"He's been laying around…and occasionally floating at the top…he smells kinda funny too, man."

Ponch walked over curious as to what was wrong. "Oh…Keshawn…he's dead."

"No…no he can't be…" Keshawn tapped the tank a few times with his finger. "Mr. Floppy Bubbles?"

Just then a message popped up, a notification message that they found a match for Keshawn. He smiled really wide when he found that his match was Vesper.

"Ponch…I think I'm in love," he said.

"Is that why you're so crazy?" Ponch asked while chewing on a carrot stick. "Go meet her," he added.

Keshawn was quiet for a few moments. "Yeah I think I will meet her…after all this could be the love of my life," he said.

oOoOo

Keshawn sat across the table from the most beautiful woman he'd ever met. She had her make up done perfectly, the eyeliner was done, cat eye, her mascara made her lashes look wonderful, she was wearing purple lipstick, that Keshawn just loved.

"So tell me about yourself, Keshawn," Vesper said as she put her bulldog Angus Chubs.

"I work at a pizza place, the California Pizza Kitchen. I have a gold fish named Mr. Floppy Bubbles, a roommate that is a California Highway Patrol officer, named Frank Poncherello, but everyone calls him Ponch. I like to play Mario Kart, watch horror movies, work out, play board games, tell jokes, and spend time with family and friends."

"Sounds like your profile was accurate, I like guys that are honest," Vesper replied with a smile.

Keshawn smiled as well. They were meeting at her apartment. "Tell me about you," he said.

"I love animals, I own two dogs, this is my bulldog, Angus Chubs, and then I have a Pitbull named Juice. He's sleeping in the other room. I work at a animal hospital. I like watching SpongeBob, playing Mario Kart, hanging out with friends, and my dogs."

Keshawn smiled. "I love you," he said quietly not even realizing he said it.

She smiled knowing it was a little fast…but she loved him too. She could see herself with someone like him, forever.

 _To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week, Keshawn and Vespers relationship was going very smoothly. Ponch was enjoying listening to Keshawn come home telling him the stories of what they did, and how much he loved her.

Keshawn had been cleaning the apartment all day, and telling Ponch that Vesper would be there any minute now. Ponch smiled enjoying every minute of this, he loved the way Keshawn spoke of his new girlfriend, and the way he was always thinking of her. They were a perfect match…well hopefully as long as she was everything Keshawn said she was.

Soon there was a knock at the door. Keshawn smiled. "I love the way she knocks," he said.

"Oh brother," Ponch said rolling his eyes.

Keshawn answered the door, and revealed a woman that was 5'7 and about 100 pounds she was wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top, and black jean shorts that were ripped. Her hair was down, just the way Keshawn liked it. Ponch smiled, she even brought Juice and Angus Chubs with her.

"Hi, Ves," Keshawn said greeting her then giving her a kiss.

Ponch smiled. They were a cute couple.

"Ves, this is Ponch," Keshawn said. "Ponch this is Vesper," he introduced. He called Vesper, Ves when he talked to her.

"Pleasure to meet you," Ponch said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too," Vesper said.

Keshawn smiled. "It's kinda a small place, but I'll show ya around." He let her in, then smiled at the dogs. "Hello Juice and Angus," he said with a smile. "I love you guys," he added petting each one of them.

"They love you too," Vesper said with a smile noticing how much Angus and Juice had taken a liking to Keshawn ever since the first day they met.

Keshawn smiled then led her around showing her the place. It was a very small tour, the bedrooms, the bathroom, the kitchen, the living room, and the dinning room.

She smiled when she saw his fish. "You have a fish? I love fish," she said. "Well I love gold fish."

"Yeah, that is Mr. Floppy Bubbles…he hasn't moved or anything for a few weeks now…he occasionally floats to the top of the tank then floats back down he's been acting funny. He won't' even eat his food."

Vesper looked at Keshawn biting back a smile at the fact that it took Keshawn so long to notice. But it was sad to her as well. She didn't like losing fish…maybe he was just in denial…denying the fish had died.

"Keshawn honey you know I love you, right?"

"And I love you with all my heart, Ves," Keshawn said taking her hand.

"Well because I love you I need to tell you the sad truth…Mr. Floppy Bubbles is dead," she said.

"What? No! That's what Ponch said…" Keshawn said looking over at Ponch.

Ponch was busy petting the dogs.

Vesper looked at Keshawn. "Hey, we can go out and get a new fish," she said.

"Alright…but first we need a proper funeral…and I'm glad you're wearing black." He took the fish bowl and headed for the bathroom. Before he did anymore he set it down on the sink. "Ponch, get in the proper outfit, there's a funeral," Keshawn said sadly.

"Mr. Floppy Bubbles?" Ponch asked curious as he headed for his room.

"Yes."

Keshawn and Ponch both went into their rooms then a few minutes later came back out in all black clothing to set the mood. Vesper stifled a giggle, this was a sad moment, yet at the same time he took it so seriously it was a little amusing. Though she knew it was a bit playful the fact they all had to wear black. As if it were a normal funeral. She was happy for this man. She loved him she wanted to spend her life with him.

They all gathered in the bathroom, Juice and Angus joined them as well.

Keshawn held Mr. Floppy Bubbles in a fish net over the toilet then began a short speech.

"Mr. Floppy Bubbles was a good fish…he served his purpose. He was a great pet, and a friend. He was here for Ponch during that bad break up…and here for me while I was single. Mr. Floppy Bubbles will never be forgotten. We all love you Mr. Floppy Bubbles…and in honor of you we will play your favorite song," Keshawn said. After he flushed him down the toilet he began to play the song 'Another One Bites the Dust.'

"Did he seriously like this?" Vesper asked.

"He loved it! Every time it played he swam around and did this thing that was almost like a dance," Keshawn said.

Vesper smiled. "Well I hope that you'll enjoy your new fish…and he'll be just as good as Mr. Floppy Bubbles," she said.

"I hope so too," Ponch replied. "I'm gonna miss him."

oOoOo

A few months had passed, Keshawn had a new fish, it's name was Mr. Floppy scales. Keshawn and Vesper were now engaged to be married. Keshawn couldn't have been happier. There wasn't a woman in the world he loved more than his Vesper…and soon he wouldn't be loving Vesper Collins anymore…he'd be loving Vesper Jackson. He was surprised that he could find such happiness through meeting someone online…he was ever so grateful for the online dating site. He sent a thank you note and let them know he was marrying his first match. There was not a man alive that was happier than Keshawn Jackson.

 _A/N:alright it is finished. I hope you like it. I tried to make it to your liking. Love you!_


End file.
